YuGiOh! Superman
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh! characters casted in Superman: The Movie.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Superman: The Movie. This is just for fun. Also, Linknem belongs to Velgamidragon.

* * *

Mokuba was reading Superman's debut comic, Action Comics#1. He was really glad Seto bought this for him. He always wanted to read this ever since he saw the movie.

"In the decade of the 1930s," Mokuba read. "Not even the great city of Metropolis was spared the ravages of the great depression, and the only source of comfort laid in the newspaper, The Daily Planet. This bustling paper's stories provided hope for the great people of Metropolis."

Mokuba could just imagine space as his mind suddenly put several familiar people in the place of the characters he was reading about.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Superman

On the planet Krypton, a grayish-brown haired man, named Aknamkanon was prosecuting several criminals, shown with the black judgment cloak he wore with his family crest on his chest. The criminals he was sentencing were Dartz, Mai, and Rafael. They wore identical black outfits, except Mai's outfit exposed her shoulders.

"This is no fantasy," Aknamkanon said to the holograms of the judges as he held a crystal between his hands. "No invention of wild imagination. No my friends, these are matters of undeniable fact! I ask you know to announce judgment on those accused." He walked to Rafael. "On this." He began with disgust as Rafael stared on blankly. "This mindless apparition, whose only means of expression are wanton violence and destruction." He then went to Mai. "On the woman Mai," Aknamkanon continued starring at the cold violet eyes. "Whose unreasoned hatred of all mankind, has threatened even the children of the planet Krypton!" He finally went to Dartz. "And finally, General Dartz. Once trusted by this council, now leader of this insurrection, and author of this insidious plot!" He turned to the three giant hologram heads of the judges facing the three criminals. "You have heard the evidence, what is your decision?"

The judges said guilty one after another until only Aknamkanon's vote was left.

"The vote must be unanimous, Aknamkanon." Dartz observed. "You alone can condemn us if you wish, and you alone will be held responsible by me." Aknamkanon held the crystal in his hand to Dartz as it glowed slightly. "Join us." Dartz said calmly as Aknamkanon walked away. As he did this, Dartz's voice grew louder. "You've been known to disagree with the Council before. Yours could be an important voice in the new order, second only to my own! I offer you a chance for greatness Aknamkanon! Take it! You will bow down before me Aknamkanon! I swear it! No matter if it takes an eternity, YOU WILL BOW DOWN BEFORE ME! Both you, and then one day, YOUR HEIRS!"

()()()()()

As Aknamkanon left, a crystal comes down, and trapped the three criminals in the extra-dimensional prison, the Phantom Zone.

Mai pleaded, "Forgive me! Forgive me!" while Dartz shouted, "Aknamkanon! I'll get you back for this, Aknamkanon!" As the Phantom Zone crystal floated off into space.

()()()()()

Shortly after sentencing Dartz and his Disciples to the Phantom Zone, Aknamkanon was arguing with the council.

"You cannot ignore these facts!" Aknamkanon shouted. "It's suicide! No, it's worse. It's genocide."

"I tell you, Krypton is merely shifting its orbit." Councilwoman Isis said calmly.

"This planet will explode within thirty days, if not sooner." Aknamkanon said sternly.

"Aknamkanon," Aknamkanon's old friend, Councilman Ironheart pleaded. "Be reasonable."

"My friend," Aknamkanon said as he place a hand on Ironheart's shoulder. "I've never been otherwise. This madness is your own."

"Any more talk about this will give us no choice, but to charge you with insurrection and we'll have to cast you into the Phantom Zone, which you yourself discovered." Councilman Shada said with a note of finality

"You would charge me of insurrection?" Aknamkanon asked incredulously. Couldn't his friends see that Krypton was doomed? Couldn't they see past their pride to realize that they could be wrong about Krypton only shifting its orbit? "Has it now become a crime to cherish life?"

"Will you abide by the council's decision?" Shada asked as everyone except Aknamkanon stood next to him.

"I will remain silent." Aknamkanon said after a moment of thought. "Neither I, nor my wife, will leave Krypton."

()()()()()

A few days later at Aknamkanon and his wife, Linknem's, house. Aknamkanon was preparing a small space ship made of crystals as Linknem walked in holding their son, Atem in red, blue, and yellow swaddling clothes. She wished that they didn't have to do this. Atem was their child. Why couldn't he stay with them?

"It's the only way Linknem." Aknamkanon said as if he could read her mind, which was close to what he could do since they had been married for decades. "If he stays here with us, his fate will be the same as ours."

"But why Earth, Aknamkanon?" Linknem protested for the tenth time that week. "They're primitives. Thousands of years behind us."

"He'll need that advantage in order to survive." Aknamkanon explained for the tenth time, and Linknem accepted it as she placed Atem in the ship.

"You will travel far, my little Atem," Aknamkanon said as he choked up, slightly, and Linknem felt the same as she felt tears in her eyes. "But we will never leave you, even in the face of our deaths. You will make my strength your own. You will see my life through your eyes, as your life will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father, and the father becomes the son. This is all I can send you, my little Atem."

He took a green crystal from the control panel and places it into the ship. He then engaged the ship's system.

_Good-bye, my sweet Atem. _Linknem thought sadly as the ship rose off the planet, and her son rose out of her life.

()()()()()

One of the Kryptonian robot guards informed the Council of the situation.

"There have been signs of energy being drained from Aknamkanon's residence." The robot reported. "Based on the size of the energy loss, it's being used for a small space ship."

"What should we do?" Ironheart asked.

"He knew the consequences." Shada said coolly. "We have no choice. He must be arrested."

()()()()()

Atem's ship took off as Aknamkanon and Linknem watched on sadly. As the ship left the house, shattering the ceiling, Aknamkanon and Linknem kissed as the planet began to crumble.

()()()()()

As Atem's ship left Krypton's orbit, he slept on, not knowing that his planet had just exploded. Not knowing that his parents were dead. Not knowing that he was alone in the universe.


	2. Chapter 2

Three years after Atem's ship left Krypton, it crashed in the cornfields of Smallville, Kansas as a farmer couple named Solomon and Ashita Moto got a flat and saw the ship crash land.

"What was that Solomon?" Ashita asked.

"I'm not sure Ashita." Solomon answered as he got out.

Solomon and Ashita walked up to a three year old boy. He had black hair in the shape of a star with magenta tips and blonde bangs. He was also naked. Ashita wrapped him up in clothes that were also in the ship.

()()()()()

Solomon was changing the truck tire as Ashita held the boy's hand.

"Kids just don't fall from the sky Ashita." Solomon explained.

"Then where'd he come from?" Ashita said as she looked at the little boy. She was barren, so she wasn't able to have children, and she had wanted one for years.

"I don't know, but he must have parents." Solomon said.

At this, they both looked back at the ship.

"Well if he does, they're definitely not from Kansas." Ashita said, and she decided now was as good of a time as any. "We could say he's a kid of my cousin's, and he just got orphaned." Solomon didn't say anything. "Solomon he's only a baby."

"Ashita, now you saw how we found him." Solomon said in an agitated voice. "Ashita Yugi Moto, are you listening to me?"

Suddenly, Ashita saw the jack give out.

"Solomon!" Ashita shouted.

As she covered Solomon with her body, the truck stopped falling. The two looked up to see the boy holding the truck up bare handed. As he did that, he smiled at them. Solomon and Ashita looked from the boy to the ruins of his ship, and then they looked back at each other. There was only one thing they could do.

()()()()()

15 years after the Motos found Atem's ship, they adopted him and Atem's name was changed to Yugi Moto, after his adopted mother's maiden name. He looked the same as ever aside from growing a little, today he was in a bright red shirt and a white undershirt with tan pants, his equipment manager outfit. He was helping out with keeping the football field while the team was playing.

"Moto!" the coach shouted. "C'mon, I need you to clean this place up."

"Of course, Coach." Yugi said. As he finished organizes the mess, he noticed that his cheer-leader friend, Tea, the head cheerleader of Smallville High, was struggling to put her pom-poms in the back of her boyfriend Ushio's truck. "Hey Tea, do you need a hand?"

"Sure." Tea said with a smile, and Yugi starred into her blue eyes before he looked down. He'd always had a crush on her. "Thanks Yugi." Yugi put the pom-poms in the truck. "Hey Yugi, some of us our going to Mary's to listen to some records, you wanna come with us?"

"Yugi can't go." Ushio said as he showed up, and Yugi felt like tearing him in two. He could do it too, but he knew he shouldn't. He'd been picking on Yugi since grade school. "He has a lot of work to do."

"But I just finished organizing..." Yugi said before he looked at the area he was told to work on, and it was now more of a mess than when he started.

"All that?" Ushio asked with a sneer.

"Oh, Ushio." Tea said disgustedly. "Well, maybe we can all hang out some other time, okay Yugi?"

"Sure." Yugi said disappointedly.

As Ushio and Tea left, Yugi cleaned up the mess in two seconds, a little less organized than before, and he picked up a football at the fifty yard line and kicked it cleanly through the goal post. He then heard a train coming and ran home. As he ran, he sees into the train, and in one of the compartments a girl a year or two younger than him, waved, and Yugi waved back as he jumps over the tracks. The train crossed the track 5 minutes after he jumped.

"Whoo-hoo!" Yugi called out.

()()()()()

Inside the train, Mana turned to her mother.

"Mom!" Mana shouted eagerly. "I just saw someone beat the train in a race!"

"Why Mana Lane," Mrs. Lane said with a smile. "You do have an imagination."

"Someday, people will listen to me." Mana muttered to herself. She just wondered who that boy was. She thought he looked kinda cute.

()()()()()

Solomon saw Ushio's truck drive by as he and Tea noticed Yugi leaning on a fence next to the mailbox.

"Yugi?" Tea asked in amazement. "How'd you get here?"

"I ran." Yugi said with a smirk, and Solomon couldn't help smirking as well at Yugi's ability to tell the truth without revealing his secret.

"I told you he's weird." Ushio muttered. "C'mon let's get out of here."

Ushio drove off with Tea as she waved back.

"Bye Yugi." Tea said with a smile

Solomon then walked up.

"Been showing up a bit, haven't you Son?" Solomon said with a smile.

"Aw Pop." Yugi said. As they walked back to the house, Solomon put his arm around Yugi. "Guys like that Ushio. I just wanna... I just wanna tear him in two. But I know I can't, everything it's just so..."

"I know." Solomon said comfortingly. "You can do all these amazing things, and sometimes you feel like you're gonna bust unless you can tell someone."

"Yeah." Yugi said. "I mean, every time I kick a football, I make a touchdown." He then chuckled slightly. "Every time. Is it showing off when you're just using your natural abilities?"

"Yugi, listen to me." Solomon said calmly. "When you first came to us, we thought someone would come and steal you away, but then a man gets older, and he starts to think. Now I don't know all the answers, but there's one thing I do know Son. And that is you are here for a reason. I don't know whose reason, or what reason that is, but I do know one thing." Solomon then chuckled. "It's not to score touchdowns."

"Alright Dad." Yugi said with a smile. "C'mon, I'll race ya." He then ran at normal speed until he reached the barn. There, he greeted dog. "Hey, Duke! How are you Boy!"

As Solomon jogged a few miles, he checked his wrist, and a look of realization came across his face.

"Oh, no."

He collapsed.

()()()()()

Ashita was knitting when she looked in the direction she last saw her husband and son, and she saw Solomon on the ground.

"Solomon." Ashita moaned. "Solomon!"

()()()()()

Yugi heard his mother and ran out to see what was wrong.

"Dad." Yugi said.

He ran to Solomon, but it was too late. He and Ashita hugged each other as they cried.

After the funeral, Yugi and Ashita were standing there. Yugi has his hand wrapped around Ashita's shoulder. He couldn't help but blame himself. If he hadn't challenged his dad to that race, he'd be okay, and for all his abilities, he wasn't able to help him. "All these things I can do," Yugi said in a choked up voice. "All these powers, and I couldn't even save him."

()()()()()

Back at the farm, Yugi and Ashita sat on the couch. Yugi was still crying.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Ashita asked.

"I just don't know if I'll be able to be the person he wanted me to be." Yugi said as his voice broke.

"He was proud of you." Ashita said comfortingly. "You were someone he could look up to, and something tells me he won't be the only one."

()()()()()

That night, Yugi heard a noise and went to the barn. He saw the ship his parents showed him when he asked about his real parents and picked up a glowing green crystal.

()()()()()

The next morning, Yugi prepared to leave wearing a blue jacket over a red sweater. Ashita walked up to him.

"Do you know where you're headed?" She asked.

"North." Yugi responded.

"I knew this day would come." Ashita said. "We both knew it from the day we found you."

"I talked to Ben Hubbard." Yugi said. "He promised to come and help you out."

"I'll miss you, Yugi." Ashita said as she and Yugi hugged.

"Don't worry Mom." Yugi said. "I'll be back."

()()()()()

Yugi's travels eventually led him to the North Pole, which was made easy thanks to his abilities. He threw the crystal into the thin part of the ice out of an unknown instinct. Once it sunk beneath the surface, a large building made of crystals emerged. He walked up to it, and puts one of the crystals into a panel. The transparent head of a man with grayish-brown hair and eyes the exact same color and shape of his appeared.

"My son, you do not remember me." The man said. "I am Aknamkanon. I am your father. By now, you'll have reached your eighteenth year of life. By that time, I'll have been dead for many years." The man, Yugi's real father, then choked up a little. "There are questions to be asked. Here in this... this Fortress of Solitude, we'll try to find the answers together. And so my son, speak."

"Who am I?" Yugi asked.

As Yugi's father talked, he suddenly found himself on a holographic journey across the universe.

"Your name is Atem." Yugi's father began. "You are the only survivor of the planet Krypton. Even though you've been raised as a human being, you are not one of them. You have great power. Come with me now, my son, as we break the bonds of your Earthly confinement.

For the next few years, Yugi went back and forth to complete his education at Smallville High and Kansas State while continuing the holographic journey with his father. "By the time we are done here, 12 of your years will have passed. As we approach the borders of our home galaxy, I ask you to look upon the red sun of Krypton. The source of your strength, and the eventual cause of our destruction. I also ask you to look upon the planet Krypton, your home. Above all of your lessons, you must remember this. It is forbidden for you to interfere with human history. They can be a great people Atem, they wish to be. They only lack the light to lead the way. For this reason, above all others, their capacity for good, I have sent them you. My only son."

At the end of the journey and his training at the Fortress, Yugi embraced his identity as Atem, and merged his heritage with who he was to help protect his adopted home. He was now dressed in an outfit his mother made, his bright blue shirt left his arms bare, and his family crest was sown onto the front, and he wore a red jacket as a cape. He then flew off to begin his destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Daily Planet, a scrawny boy in a suit and bow-tie was taking pictures of everybody. He was Joey Wheeler. He eventually saw a potential shot of the Planet's top reporter, Mana Lane. She was dressed in a mini-skirt and a light blue button up shirt.

"Smile." Joey said with a smile.

Mana flashed a smile at Joey as he quickly took the picture.

"How many 'T's in "bloodletting?" Mana asked.

"Two." Joey stated.

"Thanks." Mana said. "Also, how do you spell massacre?"

"M-A-S-S-A-C-R-E." Joey said quickly. He wasn't the champ of the Metropolis Middle School Spelling Bee for nothing.

"Thanks." Mana said again as she took out the piece of paper, and walked to the editor's office.

"Wow, Ms. Lane, how do you get all the great stories?" Joey asked in awe.

"A good reporter doesn't get great stories, Joey." Mana said with a kind smile.

()()()()()

Inside the editor's office, the editor of the Daily Planet, Valon White, was talking to Yugi. Yugi was wearing a black suit, with glasses. Valon wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark brown corduroys. Yugi had decided to make himself as clumsy as possible to make it harder for people to recognize him once he started to openly use his powers.

"A good reporter," Valon said as a girl that looked vaguely familiar to Yugi, and a kid of about eighteen with poofy blonde hair walked in, and the girl was in the middle of saying the same thing Valon was saying. "Makes them great."

"Chief, here's the story about the murder case," The girl said as she handed a paper to Valon. "The way I see it is in bold headlines and on the front page.

"There's only one 'P' in rapist." Valon pointed out. "By the way, Mana Lane, meet Yugi Moto."

"Hello." Yugi said with a smile and a wave. He also felt himself blushing.

"Hey." Mana said quickly.

"By the way, Moto," Valon asked. "Could you open this soda for me?

Yugi took the soda and tried to open it, but was having great difficulty, making sure to have that difficulty.

"Here, let me." Mana said helpfully as she took the bottle, banged it on the table, and gave it back to Yugi. "There you go."

"Thanks." Yugi said.

Yugi opened it, and soda gushed out and all over.

"Oh!" Mana said quickly as she helped him clean up with a few paper towels Valon had in the office. "I am so sorry. I didn't know that was going to happen."

"Of course not Mana." Yugi said in a perfectly friendly manner. "I mean, who would make a complete stranger look like a complete fool?"

"I'm giving Moto the city beat." Valon said as he prepared to leave the office for some reason.

"But Chief," Mana whined. "That's my beat!"

"I know." Valon said with a smirk. "Meet your new partner."

"What?" Mana exclaimed. "But-"

"Mana," Valon said. "Not only is Yugi mild-mannered; not only does he know how to treat his elders, but he's the fastest typist I've ever seen."

"Oh, by the way sir." Yugi said before he forgot. "I was wondering if you could have half of my paycheck sent to this address."

Yugi handed a piece of paper to Valon that had his mother's address on it.

"No, no don't tell me." Mana said with a smile. "You send a check to your sweet gray-haired mother every week."

"Actually, she's silver haired." Yugi said, and he didn't exactly know why people were starring at him.

()()()()()

During the lunch break, Yugi and Mana left the building to grab a bite.

"So, where do you want to go?" Mana asked.

"Well," Yugi explained. "I'm new in Metropolis, so I'll just let you decide."

"Alright." Mana said.

Suddenly, they were pulled into an alley by a mugger. He was holding a gun.

"Alright, don't do anything stupid." The mugger said.

"Now, sir." Yugi said with nervous resolve. He knew the gun couldn't hurt him, but he didn't want to risk Mana getting hurt. "Y-you're not thinking clearly. You can't solve society's problems w-with a gun."

"You know pal you're absolutely right." The mugger said. "I'm turning over a new leaf."

"Good for you, sir." Yugi said with a kind smile. "See Mana, he doesn't want to hurt anybody."

"Right after I take this dame's purse." The mugger added, and Yugi knew that he'd probably have to resort to forcefully stopping these kinds of crimes when he started using his abilities in public.

"You were saying?" Mana asked sarcastically.

"OK lady, hand it over." The mugger said.

Mana began to hand her purse over, but then let it go.

"Mana, what are you doing?" Yugi asked. He gulped.

As the mugger got down to pick it up, Mana grabbed it again, and he shot at her. Yugi jumped in the way of the bullet with his hand outstretched. It closed after a few moments. After the mugger ran for it, Yugi slumped to the floor to make it look like he didn't just catch a bullet.

"Yugi!" Mana shouted in alarm.

As she goes to check for a wound, Yugi opened his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Mana asked.

"Yeah." Yugi said in a scared voice. "I guess I just fainted."

"Fainted?" Mana asked in surprise. "You fainted?"

"Yup." Yugi responded.

As Mana left, Yugi opened his hand and smiled as he looked at the crushed bullet. Those acting lessons he took in college were really paying off.

Yugi then caught up to Mana.

"For goodness sake, Mana!" Yugi said exasperated. "You were almost killed. I mean, was it really worth it for 10 bucks, two credit cards, and half a tube of lipstick?"

"How did you do that?" Mana asked in surprise.

"Do what?" Yugi asked.

"You just named exactly what I had in my purse." Mana said.

"Oh." Yugi said as he realized that he just goofed up for real. "I guess I was just lucky."

()()()()()

A tan young man in a white suit named Marik walked towards the train station as two police detectives watched him.

"Hey, I think that's Marik." One of the detectives said. "Should we run him in, Carl?"

"No." Carl said. "Maybe he'll lead us to the big man himself."

"Seto Kaiba?" Carl's partner asked.

They followed Marik until he went underground.

"Go get back up." Carl said. "I'll follow him."

()()()()()

In a well lit room. A man with light brown hair, and a black Italian suit was watching Marik on the screen.

"It's amazing that his mind can generate enough power to keep that body moving." Said Marik's boss, Seto Kaiba.

As Marik entered a secret entrance, Carl tried to follow, but he couldn't figure out how to open it. Then, Kaiba used his control panel to move the wall so that Carl was thrown into an oncoming train.

()()()()()

Carl's partner eventually ran in looking for him.

"Carl? Carl?" The detective called out until he found Carl's hat. "Oh, Carl."

()()()()()

Back to Kaiba's lair, A young woman of about 30 named Ishizu Ishtar was starring at Kaiba. She was dressed like an 18 year old girl at a cotillion.

"Sick!" Ishizu said in disgust. "You're just sick!"

"Just one of the many sacrifices that have to be made for the greatest crime in the century." Kaiba said casually as he walked to the reading room.

"Well, tell me something Seto," Ishizu asked as she followed him. "Why do so many people have to die for the crime of the century?"

"Why?" Kaiba asked. "Why did Napoleon try to take over Europe? Why is the greatest criminal mind of our time, surrounding himself with idiots? "

As if on cue, Marik came in.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba." Marik said.

"Yes, I was just talking about you." Kaiba said as he unfolded a copy of the Daily Planet and sat down. "You were followed again."

"Oh, Mr. Kaiba!" Marik said in a panicked voice that made Ishizu fear for his safety. "I'm so sorry! Please don't feed me to the lions!"

"You are very lucky I like begging Marik." Marik said non-chalontly. "Just check the news for anything interesting."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba!" Marik said in a relieved voice. "Thank you!"

"So, why are we underground again?" Ishizu asked.

"Ms. Ishtar," Kaiba said. "How many girls do you know who have park avenue addresses?"

"Park avenue?" Ishizu asked incredulously. "We're twenty feet below the ground! I still don't understand the attack either."

"Ms. Ishtar, when I was six years old, my father said-"

"Get out!" Ishizu said as she'd had enough of him.

"Before that!" Kaiba said as he laughed slightly at Ishizu's attempt to get some time to herself. "He said, 'Son, fashions come and go. People are no damn good. But they'll always need land, and they'll pay through the nose to get it.'"

Ishizu then sighed at how far down the tubes her life had gone.

()()()()()

At the end of the day at the Daily Planet, Yugi was talking to Mana.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to interview a helicopter pilot?" Yugi asked.

"Jealous?" Mana asked with a sly smile.

"No, actually." Yugi said. "I'm afraid of heights."

()()()()()

At the roof of the Planet. Mana went into the helicopter, and they were about to take off when the helicopter gets caught on a wire, the pilot got hit on the head, and the whole thing turns sideways, leaving Mana hanging from the door, holding onto the radio!

"HELP!" Mana called out in fear.

()()()()()

In the street, Yugi looked up and saw Mana dangling from a sideways helicopter. He ran to a revolving door as he covertly undid his shirt, revealing a red "S" shape that was his family crest. As he went into the revolving door, he spun around it a few times, and came out as in the outfit his mother made him. As he comes out, a man saw him.

"Whoa!" The man said in surprise.

"Excuse me." Yugi said in the deep voice he had developed during his training.

"That's a bad outfit!" The man said in awe as Yugi flew up, just as Mana lost he grip. He grabbed her easily halfway up the building.

"Easy miss." Yugi said with a smile. "I've got you."

"You've got me?" Mana asked in surprise. "Who's got you?"

Yugi began to chuckle when the helicopter fell down! Yugi quickly grabbed it! He eventually took Mana and the helicopter back to the top of the building and set them down. There were already paramedics nearby.

"Gentlemen, this man needs help." Yugi said as he turned to Mana. "And as for you miss, I hope this incident hasn't put you off flying. Statistically speaking, it's the safest way to travel."

He was about to leave.

"Wait!" Mana said, and Yugi turned to her. "Who are you?"

"A friend." Yugi said.

As he flew off, Mana fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Yugi flew around as he felt exhilarated at being able to use his powers in public after having to hide them for so long. He never felt freer.

()()()()()

A crook was using suction cups to climb up a building. Eventually, he ended up putting one of the cups on a red boot, and he looked up to see Yugi standing there.

"Hi there." Yugi said with a smirk. "Something wrong with the elevator?"

The crook was so shocked he let go, and Yugi flew down and stood behind him.

"Going down." He said as he flew down. He then grabbed him and flew onto the ground as a police officer watched.

"Officer?" Yugi asked as he landed, keeping a firm grip on the crook. "Oh good evening Officer..." He looked at the name tag. "Mooney. Well they say confession's good for the soul." Yugi pulled out a pearl necklace and other trinkets that he saw after x-raying the man on the way down. "I'd listen to this man." He dropped them into the bag. "Take him away."

He then flew off.

()()()()()

Several gangsters were driving away from the police and arrived at the boat with a lot of cash. As the leaders began to count, they noticed a just arrived Yugi standing there. One of the thugs came out and tried to hit Yugi with a crowbar, but it just boinged like it was a toy, and Yugi looks around.

"That vibrates?" Yugi asked with a smirk.

()()()()()

At the police department, Officer Mooney talked to the sergeant.

"Sergeant," Mooney said. "I swear, I saw this guy flying! He was wearing a cape and bright red boots! One wink and he was gone. Flew up into the air like a big blue bird."

"Like a big blue bird?" The sergeant asked skeptically. "With bright red boots? Look, why don't you take the night off and go to Murphy's Bar to continue what you started. I'll be off in a few minutes, and I'll meet you there myself.

They walk out and saw a boat on the road with several crooks handcuffed to the railing as the man Mooney saw flew off.

"Mooney," the sergeant said. "The first bottle's on me. Let me get my hat."

()()()()()

Yugi continued to fly around when he saw a little girl trying to get her cat out of a tree.

"Come on, Whiskers," The girl pleaded. "Please come down from there."

Yugi flew down.

"Hi." Yugi said. "I'll get him." Yugi then picked up the cat as it meowed. "Come on." He said as he flew to the ground. "Here you go, Miss."

"Gee thanks, Mister." The girl said in awe.

"Well," Yugi said as he rubbed the bottom of Whisker's mouth. "Bye Whiskers. So long now, ma'am." Yugi smiled and flew off as he said, "Bye."

"Bye." The girl said excitedly as she ran into the house. "Mom, Mom! Whiskers was up in a tree, and this guy in a big red cape flew down and brought him back down!"

"Haven't I told you not to tell lies?" The girl's mother asked exasperatedly.

()()()()()

A storm was brewing as Air Force 1 flew through it.

"Metropolis Airport, this is Air Force 1." The co-pilot said. "Can we have the latest weather report?"

"Pretty bad storm in the area," Metropolis Airport said over the radio. "Over and out."

"Roger." The co-pilot said before turning to the pilot. "Well it doesn't look too good. What do you think?"

A bolt of lightning suddenly destroyed the left engine.

"What the hell was that?" The co-pilot called out.

"What happened?" The pilot asked.

"We lost power in Number 1!" The co-pilot responded.

"Lost power?" The pilot asked as he looked out. "We lost the whole engine! Bring up Two and Three! Hurry!"

"Mayday!" The co-pilot called out. "Mayday! Metropolis Tower! This is Air Force 1! We have lost one of our engines! We request emergency landing! What's the position?"

"Ten miles South West of Metropolis Airport!" The navigator responded.

"Position Ten Miles South West of Metropolis Airport!" The co-pilot called out. "Height, 6,000 feet!"

Suddenly, the plane stabilized. The pilot looked out to see a man in a blue skin tight jumpsuit with a red cape holding the plane to stabilize it. The man saluted him, and the pilot held up his hand as his mouth was wide open.

"What happened?" The co-pilot asked. "Did we get our engine back?"

"Fly." The pilot said calmly. "Don't look, just fly. We've got... Something. I aint saying what it is. Just... Trust me."

()()()()()

In Kaiba's lair as he was doing some laps in the pool while Ishizu watched several news reports about a figure who saved Air Force 1 from crashing.

"Miss Ishtar, turn it off!" Kaiba called out.

Ishizu turned the televisions off and turned to Kaiba.

"Seto," Ishizu asked. "What's the deal on this guy? Do you think he's the genuine article?"

"If he is, he's not from this world." Kaiba said.

"How do you figure?" Ishizu asked.

"Because no one alive can have those abilities, and if anyone could come up with such a terrific hoax, it would've been me." Kaiba said, and Ishizu sighed at his arrogance. "Marik, get my robe."

"Right away Mr. Kaiba." Marik said as he grabbed Kaiba's robe.

"It all fits somehow." Kaiba said calmly as Ishizu saw a calculating look in his eyes. "His coming to Metropolis at the particular time that I'm about to pull off the crime of the century. Kind of a cruel justice. If I want to commit the crime of the century, I'll have to face the challenge of the century."

Marik put Kaiba's robe on as he was still ankle deep in the pool.

"Maybe he's just passing through." Marik suggested.

"Passing through?" Kaiba asked. "Not on your life, which I'd gladly sacrifice to destroy everything he represents. Also Marik next time, give me my robe after I'm out of the pool."

"Oops." Marik said as he looked down and saw the wet part of the robe as Kaiba stepped out.

()()()()()

The next morning at the Fortress, Yugi was talking to Aknamkanon.

"You enjoyed it?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Father." Yugi said in an ashamed tone. "It's just that... After keeping my abilities secret for so long, it just felt good to use them openly."

"Pride is a dangerous thing Atem." The image of Yugi's father said. "Luckily, I programmed information about this into the Fortress as I expected this to happen. You must not let pride get in the way of your thinking. Pride was what destroyed our people. Were it not for that, I would be holding you in my arms today. Remember that, my son."

"Yes Father." Yugi said as he bowed his head.

()()()()()

In the Daily Planet that afternoon, Valon threw down several papers.

"The Post," Valon began. "'It Flies'! The News, 'Look Ma - No Wires'! The Times, 'Blue Bomb Buzzes Metropolis'! The Planet, 'Caped Wonder Stuns City'! We're sitting on the story of the century here! I want the name of this... Whatever he is... To go with the planet like bacon and eggs!"

"Uh..." Yugi began nervously. "I don't think he'd put himself up for that kind of selfish promotion, Mr. White."

"How would you know that, Moto?" Valon asked.

"Um..." Yugi said nervously as he didn't want to give himself away. "Well... He just doesn't seem like that kind of a guy."

"Well I don't care!" Valon shouted. "I'll make him a partner if I have to! I want the real story! I want the inside info on this guy! Does he have a family? Where does he live? Where is he from?"

Yugi saw Mana as she noticed a note that he slipped into her note book when she wasn't looking.

"'Tonight at eight, your place - hopefully - A Friend.'" Yugi heard Mana read, and he saw her eyes widen. "A friend..."

Yugi continued to glance over at her as he wrote.

"Joey, who is he?" Valon asked suddenly.

"Uh..." Joey said blankly.

"What does he have under that cape of his, batteries?" Valon continued before he turned to Mana. "Does he have a girlfriend?" Mana smiled as she blushed badly. Valon then went to Yugi. "What's his favorite ball team, Moto? Now listen to me, boys and girls! I'm telling ya that whoever talks to this guy will end up printing the most important interview since God talked to Moses!" He stared up at them all. "What are you waiting for? New Years Eve? MOVE!"

()()()()()

That night, Mana waited there in a teal dress on the balcony at her apartment for the man who saved her. She looked at her watch and it was five after eight.

"Eight o'clock, huh?" Mana said. "Some friend." She sighed. "Story of my life. Cinderella bites the dust."

"Good evening Miss Lane." The voice of the man said.

"Bwah!" Mana exclaimed in surprise as she fell over and straightened herself up.

"Uh... Hi." Mana said in a slightly higher than usual voice.

"Sorry that I didn't check." The man said. "Do you have plans this evening?"

"Um..." Mana said as she looked to a table on the balcony as it had a bottle of wine and two glasses. "No. No, I am good."

"Well listen, it's no trouble at all if I can come back later." The man said.

"No don't move!" Mana shouted urgently before adding, "Well... Sure you can move... Just, don't fly away."

"Sorry to drop in on you like this Miss Lane," The man said as he walked over. "But I've been thinking that there must be a lot of questions about me that people want answered."

"Oh!" Mana said as she realized he had set up an interview. "Oh yeah!"

Mana grabbed her note book and a cigarette.

"Uh..." The man said. "You really shouldn't smoke Miss Lane."

"Don't tell me." Mana said with a smile. "Lung cancer?"

"Well not yet, thank goodness." The man said calmly.

"Huh?" Mana asked in surprise.

"Sorry, I'm able to see through things." He explained. "Sort of like an x-ray vision.

Mana stared at the cigarette and put it out quickly.

"Um..." Mana said as she starred at the handsome man before her. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Uh..." The man said with a smile. "No thanks, I don't drink." He then looked in her apartment. "Nice place."

"Oh thanks." Mana said with a smile. "Should we... Get started with the interview?" The man shifted her chair out as Mana sat down. "Wow, thank you. Don't know too many people who do that anymore." He smiled and sat down. "So... Let's start with your vital statistics. Those are the easiest to write down. Are you married?"

"Uh... No."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Uh... No I don't Miss Lane, but if I did, you'd be the first to know about it."

Mana smiled a little as they stared at each other for a moment.

"Um..." Mana continued. "How old are you?"

"Over 21."

"Oh I get it. You don't want anyone to know how old you are."

"Bingo."

"So how big are you?" Mana asked before realizing how that sounded. "I mean how tall are you?:

"Um... About six-four."

"And how much do you weigh?"

"Around two... Two twenty-five."

"Two-hundred and twenty-five pounds?" Mana exclaimed. "What are you made of, steel?"

"Well..." The man said with a smile.

"Well I assume that the rest of your bodily functions are normal?" Mana asked.

"Pardon?"

"What I mean is... Do you eat?"

"Yes I do... When I'm hungry."

"Heh-heh." Mana giggled slightly. "Okay, one more general question and we'll get to the specifics... What are some of your hobbies? ... Besides saving people and foiling robberies."

"Well I've always been a big fan of games." The man explained. "I've played all kinds, and I usually win."

"Ooh, give the competitive people something to shoot for." Mana said with a smile.

"Hopefully more than that Miss Lane." The man said with a smile of his own.

"Cool..." Mana said before starring at him for a very long time. "Uh... now, back to that x-ray vision, can you see through anything?"

"Pretty much."

"And nothing can hurt you?"

"Nothing so far."

Mana walked behind her planter as she thought about what to say next.

"Okay," She said as she figured she could try testing it out. "What color underwear am I wearing?"

"Uh..." The man said as he concentrated on her. "Hm..."

"Oh I'm sorry." Mana said. "I embarrassed you, didn't I?"

"Oh no." He said quickly. "No, not at all Miss Lane, it's just that the planter must be made of led.

"Yes it is so?" Mana asked.

"Well you see..." The man began. "I can't see through led."

"Oh!" Mana said in relief. "Oh, and even x-rays can't do that. That makes sense. Do you have a first name?"

"What like Dan or something?"

"Well..." Mana called out when he interrupted her.

"Pink!"

"What?" She asked.

He blushed a little.

"Uh... Pink."

"Oh." Mana said before remembering her earlier question. "Oh!"

"Sorry Miss Lane." He said with a kind smile. "I didn't mean to embarrass _you_."

"Oh no, I'm good." Mana said dismissively. "So... What's your background? Where do you come from?"

"Well that's kind of a long story Miss Lane." The man said. "I come from... Pretty far away. Another galaxy to be precise. I come from a planet called Krypton."

"Ooh, cool name." Mana said with a smile. "Is that spelled C-R-I-"

"Actually it's K-R-Y-P-T-O-N." He corrected.

"Okay, do you like pink...?" Mana asked before she could stop herself. "Oops."

The man just smiled.

"I like pink very much, Mana." He said.

Mana smiled at him.

"Why are you...?" Mana began, but she was having trouble keeping her thoughts together as she got lost in those violet eyes.

"Sorry?" The man asked.

"Why are you here?" Mana asked.

"I'm here to fight for Truth, Justice, and the American way." The man declared.

"Well the way things are going here right now, you're going to be fighting every elected official in this country." Mana said as she walked back to the table.

"I'm sure you don't mean that Mana." The man said.

"I can't believe this." Mana muttered.

"Mana," he said. "I never lie."

"Okay." Mana said. The look of determination in his eyes told her that it was true. "So... One more question, how fast can you fly?"

"Well I never really timed myself, but how about we find out together?" The man asked.

"What?" Mana asked.

"Take a ride with me." He said earnestly.

"What, you're saying I can fly two?" Mana asked skeptically.

"Well I'd be handling all the flying." He assured her.

"Um..." Mana began. "Maybe I should go put on a jacket."

"Oh, it's warm enough." The man said as he took the note book and pencil and puts them on the table. "I don't think you'll need these." They went to the edge of the balcony. "Ready?"

"Yugi says you're just a figment of someone's imaginations..." Mana said. "Like Peter Pan."

"Yugi..." The man said thoughtfully. "Yugi... Is that your boyfriend?"

"Oh no!" Mana said quickly. "He's just a friend of mine. We're partners at the Planet."

"Peter Pan, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Well Peter Pan flew with children Mana..." The man said as they stared into each other's eyes. "In a fairy tale."

He took a gentle but firm hold of Mana, and they took off as Mana gasped. She closed her eyes at first, but he gently pulled her hand away, and she saw the buildings, the lights of the city, and the beautiful night sky. They then fly to the Statue of Liberty in New York, which bordered Metropolis. Mana stared in awe at the great lady. They then flew above the clouds, so that the only thing they could see was the moon. The man then encouraged Mana to spread her arms out, which she did, and she smiled as she felt the wind on her face and through her hair. As Mana and her friend enjoyed the ride, Mana lost her grip on the man's wrist, and she fell, screaming until he caught her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"That was fun." Mana said in a squeaky voice. "Please never let go of me for the rest of the flight."

"No problem." The man said with a chuckle.

They embraced each other, with Mana wrapping her arms around Yu-Gi-Oh's neck. As Mana looked into the man's eyes, her writer mind suddenly began making a poem that recited itself to her that went like this…

_Can you read my mind? _

_Do you know what it is that you do to me? _

_I don't know who you are. _

_Just a friend from another star. _

_Here I am like a kid out of school... _

_Holding hands with a god... I'm a fool. _

_Will you look at me? Quivering. _

_Like a little girl, shivering. _

_You can see right through me. _

_Can you read my mind? _

_Can you picture the things I'm thinking of? _

_Wondering why you are, _

_All the wonderful things you are. _

_You can fly. _

_You belong in the sky. _

_You and I... Could belong to each other. _

_If you need a friend... I'm the one to fly to. _

_If you need to be loved... Here I am. _

_Read my mind._

They eventually returned to Mana's patio, and the man set Mana down as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I..." The man began. "I think we forgot to time ourselves."

"Uh... Yeah." Mana agreed.

"Maybe next time." He said. "Well... Good night."

"Good night." Mana said as the man flew off. "What a superman. Superman...? Nah that'll never catch on. Well let me think. He said he almost always won at games. Hm... Hey... Yu-Gi-Oh."

There was a knock on the door.

"Mana?" Yugi's voice called out. "Mana? Anyone home?"

Mana went in and opened the door.

"Hey Yugi." Mana said with a smile and noted that Yugi was now in a white button up shirt and a blue jacket.

"Hey." Yugi said. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to grab a burger with me tonight. On me. You know, a friend being there for a friend."

"Oh, thanks Yugi, that's sweet." Mana said with a smile. "Let me just grab a jacket."

"Okay." Yugi said with a smile

()()()()()

As Mana went into her room, Yugi suddenly grew a few inches and his eyes become sharper as he took his glasses off. He looked at her looking for a jacket with his x-ray vision before starring back at his glasses. Unless he did something fast he'd be lying to her for the rest of their lives.

"Mana," Yugi began in his real voice. "There's something I have to tell you. I'm really-"

The doorknob turned, and Yugi turns back into timid boy he was pretending to be and put his glasses back on.

"Really what, Yugi?" Mana asked as she put on a black jacket.

"Um..." Yugi said nervously. He could stand up to a bullet, but he couldn't face his feelings. "I was really... Really nervous about coming here since it's only been a day since that helicopter thing, and I wasn't sure that this was the right thing to do."

"Oh Yugi," Mana said with a smile. "Being there for a friend is _always_ the right thing to do."

"Thanks Mana." Yugi said with a smile, and they walked out.


End file.
